magifandomcom-20200222-history
Wisdom of Solomon (episode)
Wisdom of Solomon (ソロモンの知恵, Soromon no Chie) is the 16th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 16th Night overall. Summary Now transformed into a Black Djinn, Cassim takes advantage of Alibaba's reluctance to kill him and breaks his sword. Sinbad tries to weaken Cassim until he is restrained by Judar, who joins the battle and takes control of Cassim. Fueled by all the Black Rukh created by the turmoil in Balbadd, Judar and Cassim overpower Alibaba, but just as they are about to kill him, Aladdin appears to stand in their way. Enveloped by a huge mass of untainted Rukh, Aladdin deflects Judar's attacks and asks for Alibaba's help to save Cassim. Synopsis Roaring loud, the Black Djinn starts bombarding the royal guards with dark magic blasts. Morgiana saves one of the guards, and she urges Alibaba to stop him. When Cassim dives towards Ahbmad, Morgiana kicks Cassim down. Alibaba quickly cuts off Cassim's arm off, only to see Cassim regenerate his left arm back using the Black Rukh. Morgiana runs towards Cassim to attack him, yet Cassim uses his Gravity Magic to send her flying. As Cassim powers up his attack, Sinbad stabs him in the back to manipulate his Magoi while urging Alibaba to strike Cassim down. At the same time, the Black Rukh seeps into Sinbad's veins, causing Sinbad to cough up blood. Concentrating his flames, Alibaba thrusts into Cassim with all of his might. As a result, a crater is created where Alibaba sees Cassim who utters Alibaba's name. Cassim throws Sinbad towards Alibaba, and Morgiana grabs him. Sinbad explains to Alibaba that he has to put everything in one attack to defeat Cassim. When Alibaba cannot concentrate, Barkak and Sahbmad has the guards surround and hold off Cassim. Sinbad gives Alibaba some Magoi, and as Alibaba dives towards Cassim, Judar intercepts and knocks Alibaba away. With Judar back on the battlefield, Ithnan explains to Judar about his increased powers and tells him to finish off Alibaba. In the city, Ja'far and Masrur are trying to save some folks while the Nando brothers are leaving the city that is ravaged by chaos. When hope is almost gone, Aladdin soars towards the palace using the power of the White Rukh. Meanwhile, Judar takes control of Cassim, and he uses his ice spears to pin Sinbad to the wall. Ja'far has Cassim sprout multiple wings and fire several dark energy blasts at Morgiana and Alibaba. After Morgiana evades Cassim's attacks, Alibaba requests Morgiana to toss him, so he can deliver the final blow. She tosses Alibaba high in the air, and Judar blasts him. Combining his Ice Magic with Cassim's Gravity Magic, Judar has Cassim break Alibaba's sword. Alibaba asks Morgiana to toss him one more time. Recalling Alibaba's determination, Aladdin arrives in a flash of light before Alibaba. Judar asks Aladdin to show his Djinn, yet Aladdin explains that Ugo is no longer here. Aladdin uses his Rukh to materialize into Ugo's form to protect himself from Judar's attacks. Aladdin uses his Har-Har Infigar to melt the ice that was pinning Sinbad. He asks Morgiana to bring Sinbad to the city. Then, he tells Alibaba that he has no chance of defeating Judar by himself. Aladdin states that he needs Alibaba's help, and when Alibaba is pessimistic, Aladdin reveals to him that everyone's hope is still alive. As Aladdin gathers the White Rukh from the people of Balbadd, Ithnan realizes that Aladdin has acquired Wisdom of Solomon. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *The anime did not animate a graphic scene of Balbadd citizens and royal guards stabbing each other. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Balbadd Arc